Sleepwalkers
There is no shortage of monsters to haunt our dreams; like The Creature from The Black Lagoon, deadly aliens from outer space, giant spiders, man-eating sharks, and bloodthirsty vampires. But the most fiendish, the most fascinating, and the most terrifying of all, maybe waiting for you round the next corner. Or... Just simply living, in your own home, or in you're neighbor's house. You'll never know who might be the victim, or who might be the killer. Across the globe, there is a race of ancient creatures that live amongst humanity. They walk in the sun´s light, and live their mortal lives, but they never remain in one place for too long, always moving on, becoming a new person, and leaving the past behind. These are the Sleepwalkers, creatures that feed upon the soul-energies of the naïve and trusting, leaving shattered lives behind. Sleepwalkers appear to be human, and are usually extremely attractive. However, this form is a disguise; their true form resembles a bestial, almost feline creature, with powerful frames and hard, tearing teeth. When weakened, shocked, or seriously wounded, these features come to the surface. Without their power over their form and illusion, the last Sleepwalker would have been slain long ago. Even so, their numbers are small, and they never travel in significant numbers, with individuals or small family groups being most common. Indeed, some spend their entire lives searching for others of their kind, each fearing that they are the last, and despairing of ever finding somewhere to belong. Sleepwalkers are a dying race, and it is impossible to know how many remain. These creatures can be inhumanly strong and fast, with supernatural command over their bodies and the perceptions of others - they can change their appearance, disappear from sight or even cover objects and people with illusion. However, Sleepwalkers have one great weakness, one ancestral enemy whose vigilance never ceases, who´s been a companion of humanity since earliest Egypt, the enigmatic Cat. Wherever they travel, Sleepwalkers attract the attention of cats, which gather at the lair of the creatures and watch them with feline distaste. Sleepwalkers hate felines, and will have them killed if at all possible. This can be risky, though; Sleepwalkers are supernaturally vulnerable to cats, and are easily destroyed if attacked by them. A dying Sleepwalker takes on they're true appearance and loses control over illusions (thus cannot hide themselves); they can be healed by channeling the stolen life-energies of humans, but wounds inflicted by felines cannot be healed easily, for they poison the creature. The Sleepwalker is a tragic figure, alone in a world which would destroy them for being what they are, and forever watched by an old enemy which lives amongst the humans and in the wilds of every land of the earth. Yet the Sleepwalker is also an inhuman monster. Sleepwalkers thrill to the seduction of the humans which they destroy, and many develop certain "tastes" - virgins, attractive men, children. The Sleepwalker is a mysterious being - always living among humanity, but without knowledge of what they are, or where they come from. It is this air of mystery which attracts so many of their victims. Finally, the Sleepwalker is a sexual creature, beautiful in appearance, but also represents violation of the worst kind - the stealing away of life and happiness. Please watch out and don't trust no one. Because that person you meet may act all charming and sweet, but he is probably a Sleepwalker, waiting to get his or her chance to feed off of you. And who knows. Maybe one of them is watching me write this. Maybe one of them is watching you read this. Maybe it's one of them who is writing this. Don't be scared.... I won't bite. Category:Beings Category:Psychopasta